phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brotherhood of Sin
The Brotherhood of Sin are a group of mages that either are jealous of the power of the psionic presence in Phaeselis, or they out right view the psychics as a threat. To them, psionics is an aberration of power. The ability to play with matter and energy and vibration by the mind is unholy to them. They believe that those that use the power of the mind are aberrations, just by pointing to the extant elans. They wish to get rid of the psi-archy in the city and replace it with their own oligarchy of power. Motives The motives of the Brotherhood of Sin is completely unknown. Although like all groups conspiring against society, they are secret. The motive is simply power and respect. They don't want to enslave all psychically capables, just topple them from power and to replace them in the ensuing power vacuum. Once toppled, they can show how weak and puny the power of psychic use is over vibration, energy, and matter and start an Age of Magic. This is their motive. Or perhaps they just want to perform human farming at it's worst. The Masters of Sin There are seven Masters of Sin. Each representing the seven deadly sins of Mankind: Wrath, Gluttony, Lust, Sloth, Envy, Greed, and the last . . . Pride. They are extreme specialists in one school of magic, forsaking two schools of magic for the ultimate power given by one. Envy Syrilth is the Master of the school of Envy. Actually a green dragon that takes human form, usually that of a beautiful seventeen year-old male. Syrilth dresses up in tight fitting, revealing clothes made of Dragon Silk. Able to transform but unable to shunt his mass into the Aether like other dragons, Syrilth uses this to his advantage, as his mass and bulk translates into raw strength. Despite this, he still has his considerable use of magic and command of the School of Abjuration. He uses his magic to suppress the vibrations of both magic and psionics around him. When his anger is aroused, however, he uses his prodigious strength. He is also a master at hand-to-hand combat. Syrilth is bisexual, but he prefers young pre-teens over women. He has fathered no less but six half-dragons on six different women, however. Gluttony The Master of the school of Gluttony is the ancient Hittite prophet Guldan. A relic from the Trojan War, Guldan is a powerful lich that is able to maintain his handsomeness. He carries an air of coldness about him as he raises the undead to heed his bidding. His flesh is cold to the touch, and only a mirror will actually reveal his half-decayed state. Guldan is considered to be the oldest and wisest. But he doesn't actually lead. Guldan also has a monstrous appetite, however, and must eat in order to maintain the magic of his form. His body lacks his essence, so the magic that raised him as a lich converts the food he eats into energy that maintains his human form. Greed One motivation in human beings is dis-satisfaction. Dissatisfaction over what one has, and the need to acquire more than his neighbor, is the sin of Avarice. The Master of the school of Greed is Archanos, the descendant of the infamous King Midas. Archanos is every bit his great-grandfather, as his Avarice also knows very little bounds. Greedy for the political and societal power of the psions that Alexander established, he is the one that wants this for himself. He studied magic as a sin mage, and eventually supplanted his own Master by transforming him into an European Swift. Permanently. Archanos is possessed by Avarice, nothing he will obtain will satisfy him for long. Archanos is the only being that possesses the Midas Touch, an artifact in the shape of his great-grandfather's hand that has the power to turn anything it touches into gold. Lust Lust is the human motivation to experience the deep, fake desires of the moment rather than the deep, true desire of the soul. Lust is the perversion of Love. Love for selfish needs and wants rather than the expression of true love for others. The Mistress of Lust is the Enchantress Hiwnis. She is the master of enchantment magic, and knows more about mortals' lusts than anyone else. She can use this magic to her advantage and is often seen manipulating others. She and her students often make up the Sin Lords' own espionage unit. The best spy, however, she can blackmail many to her advantage and holds the keys to men's hearts. Pride Pride is the belief that one's self is more important than another. Pride is usually expressed by having a better than thou attitude. On the extreme ends of pride are narcissism and hubris. After all, pride goeth before the fall. Category:Organizations Category:City of Phaeselis Category:Brotherhood of Sin